


哺乳

by Anaplasma



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaplasma/pseuds/Anaplasma
Summary: 一个非常短的小play，zo为了ela又生了一个孩子，涨奶了，然后ela趁机揩油……属实恶趣味了点啊哈哈……
Relationships: Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak & Zofia Bosak
Kudos: 12





	哺乳

“嗯......”

Zofia从迷蒙中醒来，沉重的睡意让她觉得头疼，然而胸前的胀痛感撕扯着神经，硬生生将她从梦中扯回现实。她费力地爬起身，贴着床头板坐着好让自己更加清醒一点。

今晚月光并不明亮，房间里黑沉沉的，伸手不见五指。因为头疼，Zofia并不想开灯，她在黑暗中伸出手摸索，努力想要去够到床头柜上的某样东西——吸奶器——新买的丝绸睡衣，胸前那一块已经被溢出的乳汁浸湿了。

房门突然发出“吱呀”的声响，Zofia微眯着双眼看向门口，走廊暖黄色的灯光勾勒出一个曼妙女性的躯体轮廓。

“怎么醒了？你才睡没一会。”

“......涨奶，痛...”嘶哑的喉咙勉强发出了一些声音，Zofia靠着床头板，闭上了眼睛，左手也终于摸索到了需要的吸奶器。

暖黄色的灯光被“咔哒”一声切断在门外，房间里响起了一阵脚步声。随后，Zofia感觉到，床边陷下去了一块。床头灯被扭亮，发出微弱的光芒，能让人看清，却又不觉得刺眼。

Zofia微抬眼帘，那一头绿色短发映入眼的那一刻，不知为什么，自己觉得安全感十足。

“我没事...就是涨奶了，才醒了...我把奶吸出来就睡...你赶紧睡吧...”

“Zo，这段时间你真的辛苦了。我能为你分担的还是太少了。让我来帮你吧。”

手里的吸奶器被拿走，Zofia睁开眼看着正为自己解开睡衣的Ela，温柔地笑了。然而浓浓的睡意不断侵袭着自己，她头靠着床头板，又闭上了眼。

Ela帮Zofia解开了睡衣，敞开至两边，动作极其温柔轻巧。她看到Zofia饱涨的双乳还在不断地分泌乳汁出来，很快便顺着乳房滑出了一条痕迹。腹部的妊娠纹让Ela忍不住皱起了眉，她一手抽了几张纸巾开始擦拭滴落的乳汁，一手抚上了Zofia腹部的妊娠纹。指腹能明显感觉到起伏凹凸，Ela透过纹路，感受到了Zofia十几个月来的辛苦。对方似乎是感受到了什么，抓住了自己的手。

“是我愿意的，El。你知道，我爱你。”

Ela是自己的亲妹妹，那只略显颤抖的手到底代表了什么心情，Zofia再清楚不过，她强忍着睡意，紧紧抓住了她的手，说出了那些话。

“快帮我吸奶吧...我很难受...”Zofia紧了紧手，迷迷糊糊地说道。语罢，Zofia突然感觉自己的左乳被含住，对方甚至吮吸了起来。她受到了惊吓，睁开了双眼：“Ela你在干嘛？”

对方并没有言语，而是抽回了被自己握住的手，越发贴近自己的身体，揽住了自己的腰身，钳住了自己的左手，放肆了起来。不同于小孩子因为饥渴和本能的那种侵略式的吮吸，Ela温柔地进行着这一切，带着情人间独有的挑逗。乳汁释放的轻松感和爱人巧舌带来的快感让Zofia没有办法拒绝，她忍不住抚上了Ela的秀发，轻轻扣住了她的头颅。

Zofia的身子逐渐开始发软，不由自主地就一点点从床头板上滑了下来。Ela一只手抚摸着她的腰腹，一只手覆上了自己的面颊，掌心的茧摩挲着自己的肌肤带来一阵阵瘙痒。Zofia左手和Ela十指相扣，亲吻着Ela的手指和掌心，一寸寸顺着手腕向上，Ela顺从犹如牵线木偶。当唇齿相触的那一刻，Zofia尝到了自己乳汁的味道，那种独特的腥味让她有些受不了，但是Ela温软的唇瓣和灵巧的舌头让她根本顾不上这些。从细胞中迸发的情欲和渴望暂时麻痹了她的嗅觉神经，身体已经不允许她作出任何反抗。

就像是一种本能一样，Zofia的手捋起了Ela的睡衣，爱抚着她饱满坚挺的双峰，而身体也协调而快速地形成了求爱的姿势——手脚皆贴着对方，每一个细微的动作都在暗示着性与爱。

“难得有机会...我希望你也能哺育一下我，Zo...” 耳畔粘软温热的话语犹如一根羽毛，搔过了自己的大脑，Zofia喘息着，一只手抚过了Ela强有力的脊背，探入了丝绸睡裤。掌心贴合着对方挺拔圆润的臀线，她无心回答，只是紧了紧手。 

爱人间的默契并不需要过多的语言。

Ela的吻熨烫着肌肤，从脸侧，耳畔；到脖颈，肩颈；最后，到了早已快被乳汁润湿的胀痛着的右乳房。

“嗯......”

当Ela开始吮吸的那一刻，无比的快感冲上头颅，Zofia甚至感觉自己眼前出现了天堂。

“嘬”，Ela恶作剧般地发出一声声响，她擦了擦嘴角，笑了起来：“Zo，知道吗，你很甜美...啊呀...看来我还没吸干净呢，你放心，我一滴也不会浪费的。” 

左乳被手指揉捏玩弄着，右乳被唇舌温柔裹覆吮吸着，Zofia不断从喉间逸出轻如棉絮般的呻吟。这是对爱人最大的鼓励和奖赏。

当乳汁被吸干的那一刻，Zofia感觉自己的乳房终于不再胀痛了，她喘息着，那些亲吻爱抚在自己身上造成的微波涟漪仍未褪去，腰背甚至都在轻轻痉挛。她能感觉到，Ela亲吻着肌肤一寸寸向下，褪去了自己的丝绸睡裤，当亵裤被拉下，黑夜带来的凉意让她终于发觉自己的私处早已湿润不堪，甚至能感觉到“唇瓣”的翕动——那是欲望之花在绽放。

Ela的鼻子和嘴唇触到了欲望的花瓣，Zofia忍不住娇吟一声，缩了缩自己的身子。Ela并没有给她继续退缩的时间，贴住了敏感的花瓣，Zofia感觉到，她微微撅起了嘴唇。

下一秒，Zofia便感觉到自己的臀部被托起，一股热流注入了甬道。 惊讶，诧异和对于未知的恐惧在大脑里四处冲撞，可这些零落的情绪，怎能抵得过全身的欲望？最后到了嘴边，反馈给爱人的，依旧是醉人的呻吟。

爱人的舌头紧紧堵着穴口，热液在甬道中汩汩流动，Zofia的身体本能地想要排出却不得，因为布满味蕾而稍显粗糙的舌头舔舐着内壁，快感一波一波地侵袭着大脑，Zofia双手皆紧抓着床单，背部也开始弓起。

“啊——Ela！我不行了...要来了......” 好似得到了加油鼓劲，Ela越发加重了力道，双手亦没有闲着，揉捏着Zofia被乳汁和自己口水浸湿的双峰。

当巅峰终于降临，Ela的唇舌一退出，便被Zofia花蕊中喷出的混合液体喷了一脸。她舔了舔脸，微笑：“我满足了你的...需求，不是么？”


End file.
